La emoción del hurto
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Dawn sabia que podía hacer con exactitud. Bien podría usar el gancho y soga con el que subió a la habitación para salir de ahí y tratar de huir de los guardias que de seguro la perseguirían y buscarían por todas las extensiones de los jardines del castillo o bien podría utilizar la pistola de pólvora que guarda en su capa para hacer al príncipe callar.- Leve Ikari


WIIII! Hace tiempo que no traigo un fic de estos dos XD se que yo no procuro hacer Ikarishipping, pero esta vez me anime a ahcer algo que dejara en claro un posible Ikari y no dejar con tantas ganas a las fans XD despues de todo aunque el ikari no sea la pareja que mas prefiera, no tengo nada e contra de ella, inlcuso tengo en mente hacer tres mas XDXD Y les aseguro que esos no seran para nada cliches XD lo prometo XD

Este fic por ahora lo dejare en oneshot, pero esta obvio que este si da para mas asi que no aseguro nada, pero presiento que me animare a darle una continuacion de varios caps :D

Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece TTATT

* * *

Miradas azul y negro chocaron con intensidad, solo teniendo como iluminación la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal de aquella elegante habitación.

Dawn sabia que podía hacer con exactitud. Bien podría usar el gancho y soga con el que subió a la habitación para salir de ahí y tratar de huir de los guardias que de seguro la perseguirían y buscarían por todas las extensiones de los jardines del castillo o bien podría utilizar la pistola de pólvora que guarda en su capa para hacer al príncipe callar.

…

¿A quien demonios engañaba? Ella no era cruel como para matar a alguien, tampoco podría tomarlo de rehén (sabe que Trip, Gary o Giorgia si serian capaces, pero ella no), simplemente no atentaba contra la vida ajena. Puede ser una ladrona, pero no asesina ni secuestradora.

En años de pobrezas como ese el ladrón o ladrona hasta más profesional envidiaría su actual posición (por más que Dawn la odiara), bien podría pedir una recompensa por la vida del príncipe al rey, como cualquier otro haría.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!- una voz notoriamente de un joven y de tono agrio sonó por la desolada habitación a excepción de los dos únicos presentes.

El viento movió con suavidad el cabello del mas alto por unos pocos centímetros, algunos mechones castaños rojizos cayeron sobre el rostro del chico, pero de poco a nada le importo e ignoro que el brillo morado que adquirió su cabello prácticamente hipnotizo a la fémina unos segundos.

El príncipe, furioso, vio de reojo la puerta por la que había entrado. Ojala se hubiera fijado en su habitación antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta, ahora seria obvia su salida. Levanto la mano hacia la perilla, pero el sonido de un seguro llamo su atención, observando a la persona extraña y esta tenia en su mano una pistola simple, pero notoriamente mortal, apuntándole.

Trago saliva aun sin quitar su penetrante mirada y un calor invadió la boca de su estomago.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño…- susurro con una voz gutural aquella persona encapuchada con una capa de color verde musgo. Su voz fue suave y de eso Dawn fue consciente, pero al menos su voz original no seria fácil de reconocer.

- Ja…- no mostró sonrisa alguna, solo un sonido sarcástico y acido. Se burlaba de lo dicho por la ahora reconocida chica… Vaya que ese chico tentaba su suerte.

Aquello llamo la curiosidad de Dawn, muchas personas que estuvieran siendo apuntadas con un arma se podrían nerviosas y empezarían a rogar por su vida. Para ser una persona noble se veía muy confiada…

- Hablo enserio- volvió a disfrazar su voz- solo quiero las joyas, tampoco tengo interés en ti.

El príncipe suavizo sus facciones, confuso por lo dicho… él era conciente que a su vida se le podría poner un gran precio y mentiría si dijera que nunca a estado en una situación de peligro (una o dos veces cuando era un pequeño de diez años). No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que fue secuestrado, hace mucho, pero sigue dejándole un mal sabor en la boca.

Con retroceder dos pasos, la chica ya se hallaba en el balcón que daba hacia los jardines y desapunto el arma del príncipe hacia el aire y disparo.

El eco de la bala resonó en los oídos del chico, los guardias, el futuro heredero y hasta del rey, pero lo único que le importaba a Dawn era que su compañero oyera aquel sonido, lo cual paso.

Ash, que se hallaba ya en los jardines y con joyas guardadas de una de las tantas habitaciones de aquel gran castillo, saco su arma y apunto también hacia el cielo, dándole la señal de partida a su compañera.

No pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al darse cuenta que su escape seria mas por suerte de hallarse cerca del muro que rodeaba el castillo que por sus habilidades (las cuales eran buenas), después de todo ellos eran unos necios a la hora de hacer planes o demás. Si no tuvieran a Misty, Trip o Conway en su grupo ya se les podía dar por muertos.

Dawn no le quitaba los ojos de encima a aquel chico, sintiendo algo dentro de ella crecer. Era curiosidad, una curiosidad casi obsesiva… pero ¿por que? ¿Amor a primera vista? Puede ser… o quizá solo algo que le llama la atención.

Solo decir que no se sentía mal.

-o-o-o-o-

- Ash…- la chica de cabello negro azulado llamo a su amigo, este veía los collares y anillo en sus manos. No los observaba con hambre de dinero, mas bien pensaba en el hambre que no pasarían al vender aquello. Es su mejor saqueo hasta ahora y tendría para comer por meses.

El escapar no se les hizo difícil, si por algo tomaron el riesgo de robarle a la corona es por su confianza, valentía y lo mas importante, habilidad.

Aunque no había día en que no pensaran en lo agradable que seria conseguir una vida mas limpia.

El azabache saco su vista de las perlas para ver las perlas azuladas que tenia Dawn por ojos.

- ¿Si?- pregunto con normalidad, volviendo a guardar las joyas en un bolso y mirando hacia el frente. A sus ojos solo se podía observar casas mal construidas, gritos de gente ebria y otros sonidos extraños que combinado con la mala vista de las calles llegaría a perturbar a aquellos que no tuvieran experiencia en lugares como esos.

- ¿Conoces algo de la familia real?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con "conocer"?

- Me refiero a… si conoces el nombre de los pertenecientes a ella.

- … - Ash observaba con una sonrisa un poco traviesa a la chica, esta le mantuvo la mirada.

- …

- …

- …

- … Te pillaron ¿verdad?- Dawn se sobresalto y Ash no pudo evitar reír. Al instante se calmo- dime por favor que no te reconocieron…

- No lo hicieron y solo fue una persona…

- ¿Quien?

- El hijo menor del rey.

- …- Ash por un momento se mantuvo callado y con la cabeza baja. Dawn sintió curiosidad por ello, pero enseguida Ash regreso a su buen humor- ¿Deseas saber algo de él? No se sabe mucho de ese chico…

- Solo su nombre…

- Paul Legendre- hablo de forma rápida el azabache, como si conociera el nombre muy bien. La chica decidió no preguntar.

Aunque si por otra cosa…

- Creí que la familia real se apellidaba Marshall…

- EH! Si… ¡Si! ¿En que estoy pensando? Su nombre es Paul Marshall…- sonrío nervioso rascando su nuca. Dawn levanto una ceja con obviedad y Ash suspiro derrotado. Ella solo palmeo el hombro del chico, dándole a entender que no le preguntaría más, pero de que ahí había gato encerrado lo había.

Llegaron a una casa apartada del las calles; esta no era muy grande, pero podía considerarse espaciosa.

Tocaron con suavidad y la puerta se abrió lentamente emitiendo un rechinido por más que incomodo.

- Chicos- una chica de tez oscura les había abierto, sonrío al verlos a los dos a salvo de tan peligrosa "misión".

Ambos ingresaron y la puerta fue cerrada, dejando como alumbramiento unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes.

A la vista se hallaba la chica que les había abierto la puerta. Iris, una pequeña muchachita de tez oscura y grandes ojos marrones, su cabello negro tenía ciertos toques de rojos; a Dawn le recordó un poco al príncipe. Un chico rubio cenizo y de ojos celestes, Trip, su expresión no podía decirte mucho, en realidad no decía nada. Un chica alta y de cabellos naranjas como el fuego y ojos azules, Misty. Una chica aun mas alta que Misty, Giorgia, sus cabellos rojo oscuro y sus ojos verde musgo eran llamativos. Conway, un chico de cabellos largos y negros no tan oscuros como el cabello de Ash, sus ojos negros a través de los anteojos mostraban a un adolescente bastante extraño y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Gary, amigo de la infancia de Ash, cabello castaño desordenado, estatura alta y ojos azul rey.

- Se demoraban demasiado, por poco y creí que volverían sin una extremidad- Trip tomo la palabra con su siempre expresión neutral. Pudieron haber considerado eso una broma si no fuera por que sonó muy en serio.

- ¿Bianca y Ritchie?- cuestiono la chica tratando de ignorar lo dicho por el pequeño rubio.

- Fueron al pueblo a comprar algo que comer… y hablando de eso- Gary sonrío ladinamente y extendió su mano. Ash comprendió y no se hizo esperar la aparición de unos objetos brillantes, no eran muchos, pero era suficiente para una buena alimentación. Los ojos de todos (hasta lo de Trip) parecían brillar. Las exclamaciones de felicidad se escuchaban por toda la casa improvisada con materiales viejos.

- Con esto estaremos tranquilos un tiempo…- Conway tomo en sus manos un collar de perlas- estaba obvio que alguien tan fabulosa como tú, Dawn, lograría tan buen saqueo- se acerco un paso a la nombrada y esta por inercia retrocedió uno, con una sonrisa nerviosa acompañándola.

Se escucho la puerta y al ser abierto se dio paso a un chico con el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos verdes y a una chica con los ojos de similar color y cabello rubio claro.

- Aun así los descubrieron…- murmuro Ritchie al ver las joyas en las manos de los chicos.

- ¿A que te…?

- En el pueblo hablan del saqueo al castillo, por suerte no se sabe de responsables, solo que se vio a dos personas escapar.- Bianca interrumpió sin malas intenciones.- deben tener mas cuidado para la próxima, recuerden que quien se mete con la corona es muerte definitiva, sin perdón…

Dawn suspiro aliviada y Ash rasco su mejilla con un dedo.

- Para la próxima que se nos ocurra regresar ahí tendremos que idearles un plan…- Gary afirmo con seriedad.

- Me parece bien.

- Si… yo me apunto- Dawn se vio particularmente emocionada, pero como ella siempre se mostraba así, no sorprendió a nadie. Ash solo sonrío de lado.

- Igual yo.

- Como deseen- Misty se encogió de hombros, también considerando ir, pero eso se vería luego. Ahora nadie cabía en su euforia por la nueva adquisición.

Aunque Dawn presentaba otra clase de euforia, una que no tenia que ver con lo material… es conciente que si la vuelven a descubrir seria peligroso para el equipo, pero necesitaba volver a ver al príncipe.

- _"Paul"_

Aquel carácter le llamo tanto la atención, sin mencionar que aquel chico era lindo.

* * *

Pues ahi esta, la historia tiene mucho mas que exprimir y estoy segura que lo hare, pero todavia en un futuro, como dije, por este momento lo dejare en complete :3 Espero que les gustara :3 Reviews?

Nos leemos :D


End file.
